


Color Me Stoked

by BonnibelAbadeer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is precious and needs to be protected at all costs, Chansaw, Duke isn't a bitch?, F/F, Mac and Duke should be dating but they arent, My internet gave up so this is my third attempt at posting this story, One-Shot, Shower Sex, Veronica is such a gay child, tagging is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnibelAbadeer/pseuds/BonnibelAbadeer
Summary: "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"Veronica frowned as she looked at the back of Heather's head.The blonde didn't speak, silence was the only answer Veronica got.





	Color Me Stoked

**Author's Note:**

> Basic info before we even begin,  
> McNamara is the oldest, yet the shortest,  
> Veronica is the second oldest,  
> Duke is the third oldest,(And not that much of a bitch in this),   
> Chandler is the youngest and shorter than Veronica and Duke without heels on.  
> Also, Chandler with silver eyes, because why the fuck not?  
> ~Carry on!   
> -Lupus

When it came to parties, Veronica knew all of the Heather's limits.  


She knew that Heather Duke was a lightweight.  
The girl could have maybe two shots and some vodka and she'd be a mess.  
Duke normally woke up with the second worst hangover out of the four.  
Without some Tylenol and a shot of Espresso, Veronica knew to never fuck with Duke when the girl was hungover. 

She knew that Heather McNamara could drink forever.  
The entire night, the girl could down shot after shot and somehow not feel a goddamn thing.  
Despite the girl being the shortest, yet oldest in the group, while she could drink to her heart's content, she never would.  
A shot here,  
A Martini there,  
She drank very little when they would go out to parties.  
Considering the rest of the girl's seemed to make it a game to see who could get wasted first, Veronica appreciated the girl's decision a lot.  
Mac was normally a designated driver when it came to returning from the parties, if it wasn't her, it was Veronica.  


Veronica knew her limits.  
She knew when she could drink,   
And when she couldn't.  
What she could drink,  
And what she couldn't.  
She was well aware of her limits.  
Similar to McNamara, the second oldest was very tolerant when it came to her alcohol.  


What amused Veronica most, was when it came to their fearsome leader.  
Heather Chandler was something special.  
Depending on what the girl drank,   
She could go all night.  
Depending on what she drank,  
She could be tripping over her heels and Veronica would have to hold her hair back when they got back to Chandler's place.  
The girl was a fucking mess when it came to parties.  
For being such a figure to Westerburg, she definitely knew how to make appearances when it came to Remington parties. 

The Heathers were known to go to the college parties whenever they came around.  
Heather normally got herself and the girls in without no one ever saying a thing.  
They weren't in college, but boy could they all pass for college girls.   
Veronica would never forget her third Remington party with the Heathers. 

* * *

The night of Veronica's third Remington party, was always a night that she held close to her.   


Veronica had walked in alongside Heather Chandler, and Heather McNamara, Duke holding Mac's hand in her's as she pushed a guy out of their way.  
It was an act of power, claiming their territory as the crowd cleared a way for them to the bar.  


While they weren't in school, they made their presence well known during the party.  
Duke, pushing people to the floor if they tried to touch anyone of them,  
Mac, scolding her as she pushed a few girls aside, rolling her eyes as she was chastised for being a hypocrite,   
Chandler, grabbing Veronica's arm and keeping herself firmly against the girl as they pushed through crowds of men and women alike that just wouldn't get out of their fucking way,  
And last, but not least,   
Veronica, breaking someone's nose because they grabbed Chandler.

That was their entrance to her third Remington Party.   
And boy, did they know how to make these things memorable. 

* * *

"Hey Babe, mind if I take you for the night?" 

They hadn't even walked in the door before a college jock began to hit on them, making requests of them as he held a beer in his hand.

Duke had had half the nerve to take the bottle and bash it over his head, but remaining civil, she looked him up and down, turning her nose up as she smelt the alcohol clear off of his breath.  


The kid had to be in his early 20's.  
His hair was ruffled on the sides and she could see that he had probably been undressed at least once that night.  
His shirt was unbuttoned and his fly was down.

Holding back a laugh at her own words, Duke rolled her eyes as she used her free hand, the one not currently linked with McNamara's, to push the guy in the chest and to the floor below. 

"Already taken, Jackass. Not interested in some fuck boy I could find on any football field." 

The guy's beer bottle connected with the floor and broke, laughter erupting from the crowd as they stepped over him.

Mac squeezed Duke's hand as they walked away, looking over with a stern look as they finally entered the building.  
Duke looked to their hands before rolling her eyes, knowing that the older girl was going to yell at her for her display. 

"He-" 

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Come on, Heather!" 

Duke groaned as she pushed a guy that got too close for her liking.   
The guy fell back into a crowd of girls, instantly getting thrown around by each one. 

Mac looked back over, keeping her hold on the girl's hand as they began to make their way through the crowd, heading towards the bar. 

Chandler paid no mind to the girl's argument, remaining attentive to the people around them.  
It was like her to be the one to watch for those around them, at parties like this, you could never really be certain as to what the hell could happen. 

Veronica paid some attention to the argument, rolling her eyes as she heard Duke say it was out of self defense, even though neither boy laid a single hand on her. 

"Where's the bar?" 

Veronica asked, knowing the answer already.   
She wanted the arguing to stop, they were here to have a good time, not grab each other's throats because one pushed the other.   
Hell,   
They do that enough back at Westerburg. 

"Right a-"

"Hey, Heather! Is that you?" 

Out of nowhere, Chandler felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind her and she froze.  
In that moment, Veronica whipped around, standing in front of Heather and her fist flew straight out, connecting with the unknown guy's face. 

Duke and Mac's eyes widened at this and Chandler took a step back, frozen in her tracks as it seemed. 

The Heathers knew the story behind the fear that clouded Chandler's eyes.   
Why do you think the girl's crowded the youngest of them when they went to parties?   
Chandler wasn't meant to be left alone, as independent as the girl was at high school parties, when it came to college parties, everyone didn't exactly just fall to their knees on her command.   
When people grabbed her, or touched her, during any fucking party, all of the Heathers were quick to react, regardless of who it was.  
They never wanted the younger blonde to have to go through what happened that one night..  
They all should've been there that night..  
Veronica puts all the blame on herself, having simply just gone to the goddamn bathroom..  
The night haunted her forever, so when someone laid a hand on Chandler during any party,   
Hell who was she kidding,   
Anywhere,   
She was quick to make a move or get on edge rather quickly.

"What the fuck, Veronica?" 

All the Heathers looked down at Kurt Kelly, the Quarterback at Westerburg.   
His hand covered his nose as he stood up,   
Veronica could see blood dripping through his fingers.  
The Quarterback glared at her, stumbling backwards as he went to stand, nearly falling over.

Duke took Chandler by the shoulder, starting to back them out of the area and away from the scene that people started to turn to.   


Veronica couldn't move, she was frozen as she watched the blood drip between Kurt's fingers.

"I-I am so sorry, Kurt, I-" 

Veronica took a step back as the Quarterback took a step forward, towering over her as she looked up at him.  
She could tell he was angry,  
Smell the beer on his breath.  
She knew this wouldn't end well if she and him got into a full on fist fight.   
The brunette could handle herself well, but she wasn't here to get into a fight with Kurt Kelly. 

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to say something,   
He was stopped.  


Mac rested a hand on Veronica's shoulder, just as Ram put his hand on Kurt's chest, stepping between the two as he shot an apologetic look to Veronica and McNamara.  


Ram wasn't stupid.  
As much as he made himself out to be a jock with no brains, he was quite intelligent when it came to situations like this.  
Putting his wants aside, he told Kurt to back off.  
When the Quarterback rolled his eyes at the Linebacker, the pain must've registered in his system as he nearly fell back, Ram having to grab onto his shoulder to keep him upright. 

Veronica watched the scene unfold,   
That was until Mac took a hold of her shoulder and forced her to look away.  
When Veronica's eyes met Mac's frightened, yet calm blue gaze, she sighed when Mac ran her hand down the girl's shoulder, taking her hand as she linked their fingers together. 

"We should go find Heather." 

"And Heather." 

Mac nodded with a small smile as she led Veronica through the crowd.  
She didn't say much as they pushed through the crowd, making their way to a clearing rather quickly.   
While it wasn't the bar, it was still a clearing and gave them some time to breathe as they looked around, trying to pinpoint where people were getting drinks from.  


Getting thrown off course hadn't been in their agenda that night.   


For all the times Mac had gone to these stupid parties, the venue changed every year and she grew frustrated quickly as she brought a hand through her hair, pulling her phone out of her golden purse that hung from her right shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean to do that.." 

Veronica mumbled as Mac's eyes came to rest on her as she was in the process of making a call.   


Mac smiled sympathetically, she knew the girl's reasoning behind her actions.  
Veronica didn't have to justify why she broke the Quarterback's nose.  
They both knew Chandler would have something to say about the scene she created,   
But neither of them bothered to think of that at the moment. 

Mac spoke softly, soothingly as she tried to calm the girl's racing heart.  
She knew Veronica got scared over these types of things. 

Veronica overreacted at almost everything she did.  
Be it yelling at some Freshman,   
Or pushing a Sophomore to the ground because they stepped in Chandler's way.  
The protective actions that Veronica made towards the younger girl annoyed Chandler quite a lot,   
So Veronica normally turned to McNamara when she wanted comfort from the situations that kept her up at night. 

"She'll understand, Ronnie. Don't fret over it, you'll be fine." 

The reassuring smile that Mac gave was almost enough to calm Veronica's nerves,  
Until Mac turned and finally got through to a call with Duke.   
She could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation and what scared her most was when Mac looked at her, smiled and said, 

"She's with me." 

Unsure as to why her heart raced at that,   
Veronica felt her heart skip a beat.   
It was just Duke on the other side.  
The girl had asked about her,   
So what?   
She wasn't supposed to get scared over it and have a stroke,  
Jesus.   
Veronica was stronger than that,  
A hell of a lot stronger than that.   
Duke asked about her,   
So what-

"Tell Heather she's fine, Heather. We're on our way now." 

Upon hearing that,   
Veronica's eyes widened as she turned back to look at McNamara.  
Their eyes connected and Mac spoke rather quickly as she put her phone away. 

"So, here's what's gonna happen-" 

"Wait, what's going on?" 

Veronica never heard that phrase from the girl before.  
Made it sound like they were on some sort of fucking mission.  
Veronica was already done with tonight,   
She wanted to find Chandler and get out of there..  
God,   
She hated herself for thinking like that.  
Ever since she had heard Heather mention Heather,   
Her heart had started racing.  
Duke hadn't asked about Veronica.  
 _Chandler_ had asked about Veronica.   
That's why Veronica's heart had been racing.  
Duke never gave a damn about Veronica,  
But Chandler somewhat did.  
And when she did,  
Veronica always felt uneasy about it.

"Duke is at the bar, Heather went upstairs-" 

"Wait, she fucking left her alone?" 

Veronica instantly went wide eyes and her fingers curled into a fist.  
With just those simple words, anger flooded her system and Mac noticed as she saw rage flicker in the girl's eyes.  


Keeping her gaze calm, a stern tone entered her voice as she challenged the girl's anger,  
Knowing that she would win the girl over with her words.  
She had no right to be mad at Duke,   
Mac would make that very clear.  
The last thing she needed was Veronica breaking Duke's nose too.  
That'd be quite a way to finish their night. 

"No, Dipstick. She locked herself in the bathroom after downing five shots. She isn't coming out, so Duke left to go to the bar and ask what the hell they gave her-" 

"So, she just left Heather locked away in the bathroom. What if someone goes in there, Heather? No one is with her!" 

Veronica walked in front of Mac, going to start pushing through the crowd until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mac pulled the younger girl back, looking into her fearful brown eyes with her own blue ones.  
She knew the girl's motives..  
She knew why she was so protective of Chandler and she wished that Duke had made the choice to stay with the girl in red,   
Just to keep Veronica sane.  
While it was the girl's third party, they knew it was a horrible impression of what their idea of fun was.  
Fun to them,  
Were high school parties at Ram and Kurt's.  
This?  
This Remington Party?  
They only went to keep up appearances,   
And they hated every goddamn minute of it. 

"Chill out. We don't need you going ape shit on anyone. I'm going to go find Duke and you're getting Heather. We're leaving just as quickly as we came-" 

"This isn't because I broke Kurt's nose, is it? I'll leave and you guys can have fun if that's what you want-" 

"Veronica." 

Mac stopped the girl, frowning as she saw the girl look away from her.  
The younger brunette was stubborn when it came to situations like this.  
Her protective ways normally got in the way of the Heathers being who they were meant to be.  
Veronica was definitely born to be a Heather,  
But sometimes the girls knew that Veronica needed limits.  
Getting her out of there seemed to be the smart thing to do.  
With the girl being over-protective and having anger issues,  
As well as trust issues,  
They all knew it had been a bad idea form them to drag Veronica out to the party.  


Scowling at Mac's hold on her shoulder,  
Veronica closed her eyes,  
Breathing in deeply before she looked back to Mac,  
Waiting to hear what the girl had to say. 

"Go upstairs and get Heather. Go out to the Jeep, I'll be there with Duke. We're leaving, end of story. It's not your fault.. This just wasn't a good party to bring you to." 

Veronica frowned as she shook her head, pushing out of the girl's hold as she entered the crowd.  
The last thing she wanted was to ruin an annual party for the Heathers.  
Somehow she had managed to do it.  
Veronica Sawyer single handedly broke Kurt Kelly's nose and was now running away,   
Like a coward,  
To go find Heather Chandler and hightail out of there. 

The Heathers were known to stay the duration of any party,  
They were normally the last people to leave when it came to social gatherings,   
But here they were..  
Not even half an hour into their stay,   
And they were forced to leave,  
All because Veronica couldn't keep her hands to herself. 

Rolling her eyes as she started up the stairs, she could feel the pang of regret in her heartbeat as she grabbed onto the railing.  
Her fingers clenched around her black purse as she continued up the stairs, shaking her head as she reached the top.  
It was there that she broke.  
No one was around,  
No one could see the newest Heather break as she let her fist fly into the wall.  
All because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. 

_"It's not your fault..."_

**Bullshit its not.**   


Veronica cupped her knuckles,   
Hissing as the pain registered in her system. 

Not even a single drink tonight and she was running to find Heather. 

Pain filtered through her fingers as she walked down the hall.  
She had no clue where the fuck she was going or what door led to the bathroom.  
She wouldn't be surprised if she were to walk in on a couple fucking on the back wall.  
Hissing at the thought,   
She blew out her breath she had been holding onto and started down the hall. 

Find Heather.  
Get out.  
It was simple, right?  


Of course it was simple. 

Opening the door to her right,   
Not even bothering to knock,  
The lights were on and there was a bathroom.

A sink to her right, a shower and toilet to the left.   


But...  
Where the fuck was Heather?

Feeling her heart start to pound in her ears,  
Veronica entered the bathroom,  
It was small..  
And it was empty. 

_Then whey the fuck was the light on?_

Shaking her head,   
Veronica ran out of the bathroom,  
Growing panicked as she started down the hallways.  
She was failing them all.  
Heather wasn't there..  
What the fuck would she tell Mac and Duke? 

"Veronica?" 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder,  
Veronica whipped around and was met with an unrealistic sight.  


Heather Chandler stood before her,   
The young blonde towering over her in her blood red heels.  


The girl looked down at her,   
Her silver eyes painted over in a hue of red from the lights that shown from the party below.

Veronica's first thought was to hug Heather,   
But she froze when she noticed the girl's disheveled state.  
Her hair was ruffled here and there,   
Her lipstick smudged.  
Eyeliner running..  


_What the fuck?_

"Heather?" 

Veronica took a step forward,  
Wasting no time as she wiped her finger beneath the girl's eyes,   
Watching the black lines disappear onto her finger.   


Frowning, Veronica watched Heather give her a small smile.  
It was the little things like that that made Veronica question whether or not she would ever have a chance with the blonde..  


When she looked back into Heather's eyes,   
She watched the girl look away,  
Looking back towards the stairs.

It was moments like this,  
That Veronica sometimes wished she didn't exist...

"We're leaving, all thanks to you." 

It was as if a switch was just flicked and Heather changed,  
Just like that.  
From a soft,   
Warming smile,  
To a venomous tone,  
And a deadly glare.

Veronica nearly cowered under the girl's gaze as she slowly followed behind the girl,  
Staying close on Heather's heels as they walked down the hall.  
She needed to say something.  
The pounding of her heart in her ears,  
The fact that they were alone..  
She needed to get it off her chest. 

"Heather, please," 

Veronica went to rest her hand on the girl's shoulder and as her hand connected with the girl's shoulder,  
Heather turned on her quickly and pushed the girl back against the wall.

Veronica's eyes widened and Heather's hand pushed against the girl's shoulder.  
They were inches apart.  
Heather glaring into Veronica's scared brown gaze.  


She had only toughed her lightly,  
Something that all of the girls had been able to do,  
Yet,  
In that moment,  
Heather wasn't allowing Veronica to lay a goddamn hand on her. 

"Did you swallow a fucking brain tumor for breakfast this morning, Veronica? Last I checked you have no goddamn right to lay a hand on me-"  


"Heather, I-" 

"Don't fucking interrupt me." 

Gripping the girl's shoulder,  
Heather's nails dug into the girl's exposed skin,   
Not enough to draw blood,  
But painful nonetheless.  


The change had from the girl had been expected,  
Veronica didn't know why she had decided to try and touch Heather after what had happened that night,  
But she did. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sawyer?" 

Heather's grip on Veronica's shoulder faltered as the girl looked into Veronica's eyes.  
Veronica held Heather's gaze,  
A frown joining her features as she watched the girl begin to shake.  
The younger girl couldn't form words in that moment.  
The recollection of the night they had all witnessed,  
Well..  
Veronica would rather them not remember it at all.  


Heather looked at her,   
Her breaths quick and heavy as she went to speak.  
Veronica could smell the cinnamon whiskey on the girl's breath.  
 _Fireball.  
_ It must've been what the girl had had shots of before locking herself in the bathroom away from the party. 

"I just wanted to come here and get this over with,  
But no.   
God for fucking bid anything go right tonight!  
No!  
Instead you decide to be Sir Fucking Lancelot and come and save me from possibly getting a dick shoved into my vagina.  
Veronica that-"  


"Heather, enough." 

Veronica pushed off of the wall,  
Heather backing up as her hold on the girl no longer existed.  


They both knew that night well,   
And both of them wanted nothing to do with what had happened.  
They agreed to keep it quiet and silent.  
Tonight was supposed to be fun,  
It was far from that..  


When Veronica saw fear flicker in Heather's eyes,  
She frowned as she watched the younger girl wipe under her eyes and look away.  


They needed to get out of there..

Heather was drunk and emotional and Veronica wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.   


Heather wouldn't let her help her,   
Not when they were in public.   
Behind closed doors,   
Where no one could see,  
Sure.   
The Demon Queen of Westerburg had no true friends,  
No one that was supposed to care about her and take care of her.  
She took care of herself.  
Heather made herself out to be someone who had men falling to their knees,  
And women scurrying out of her way.  
That's who she was..  
Someone who wanted no help from any outsider,  
Nor a new edition to her eagles. 

"We need to go." 

Veronica slowly placed her hand back on Heather's shoulder and she felt the girl tense.  
The girl's body was stiff and Veronica knew she was invading the girl's comfort zone,  
But she knew she needed to break it in order for them to get out of there.

When Chandler was drunk,  
She was unpredictable and needless to say she could do some pretty stupid shit,  
So if they didn't get out of there soon,  
Veronica didn't want to know the possibilities of what the girl in red could do. 

Heather looked Veronica up and down,   
Fear entering her silver orbs as her breath caught in her throat.

_A hand on her shoulder was all it took.._   
_A hand on her shoulder was all that took.._

A timid nod came from the younger blonde,  
Her power was limited in this situation and she gave into the older brunette's words.  


Leaving was a smart idea.

Heather knew she was buzzed and could feel her head throbbing,  
But she wouldn't recall anything the minute she woke up the next morning.

Getting out of there was indeed their best bet,  
And she wasn't going to let the world see her in such a hideous state.

Taking Veronica's hand off of her shoulder,  
Heather turned towards the steps without another word,  
Heading down the steps as Veronica was forced to follow behind her. 

* * *

Heading back home,  
Veronica sighed as she looked out the window to Duke's jeep.  
The girl's had all gotten in,  
Silence hanging between them aside from the light music Mac had turned on.

It was going to be one hell of an hour ride home.

The party had been in a town about an hour away and the girl's were somewhat lucky to have left when they did as they started seeing more and more police cars lining streets and appearing around corners. 

Mac sighed as she kept her hands on the steering wheel.  
A yawn came from the girl as they stopped at a red light.  
Looking back momentarily, her eyes connected with Veronica's fearful gaze.  


A small smile and that was it.  


Veronica nearly frowned when the girl turned away  
But she knew she had no right to.   
She got them into this situation..  
She was the reason they left,  
She was the reason there would be hell to pay back at school..  
Veronica began to question how she was even still a member of the group. 

Hearing a groan to her right,   
Veronica looked over,  
Finding Heather almost curled up against the door. 

The younger blonde's head rested against the window,  
Her eyes closed as a hand rested over her stomach. 

More than likely, she wasn't feeling well and Veronica hated that she couldn't do all that much about it.  


Heather hadn't talked to her since they left the party and Veronica was wondering if she'd ever talk to her again.  


She only cared about her..  


Somehow she knew Heather saw that with the actions she had committed that night..  
But something also told her that Heather didn't care for Veronica and she was just upset with the girl for making a choice that she didn't want her to have made. 

"How much longer till we get home?" 

Heather groaned as she snuggled further against the door.

Mac looked up in the mirror,   
Spotting the girl in the corner of the car and sighing.  
When Heather was like this,  
She was cranky,  
She was grumpy,   
And she was a fucking bitch.   
When she didn't hear an answer she didn't like,  
She'd go off and get upset.  
Mac tensed as she let the answer slide through her lips,  
Waiting for the blonde's rage. 

"We're half an hour away from your place. It won't take long, but the traffic's getting heavy." 

Hearing the small thud against the window,  
Veronica frowned as she watched the girl hit her head against the palm of her hand which then connected with the window.

Tonight was turning out to be great..

"Since when the fuck is there traffic in Ohio?" 

A small chuckle came from Mac in the front seat,  
Looking back in the mirror before returning her attention to the road.  
She was surprised that the younger girl hadn't lashed out at the time,  
Maybe it was one of those different drunk states the girl was in.  
Mac knew Heather was tired and drunk off her ass.  
Both weren't a great combination,  
But when it came to Heather,  
Somehow it was?  
The girl didn't seem to argue much when they had gotten in the car and Duke took the front seat.  
The girl in green passed out in under two seconds and Heather just sat in the back with Veronica.   
There wasn't an argument and Mac was rather grateful for that.   
Her next words came out rather soft and suggestive.  
She looked at Veronica in the mirror before letting her words out,   
Dropping their eye contact as she practically ignored Chandler's last comment. 

"Why don't you lean on something other than the window, Hon? I'm sure Duke wouldn't like you throwing up in the jeep-" 

"Fuck, Duke." 

Heather grumbled as she sat up,  
Rubbing her eyes,  
Paying no care to the way that her eye shadow,  
Mascara,  
And eyeliner all smudged together.  


Veronica had to hold back a laugh as the girl looked at her, looking like a goddamn raccoon.  
It was amusing to see Heather in a such a state,  
But she also knew how the girl could get when she didn't get her way during such a state. 

Mac let a small snicker slide as she shook her head,  
Looking at the road.  
Clearly,  
She was also amused with the blonde's behavior.   
It was a first to see the girl act childish and as though she were back to being a spoiled brat in middle school.  
Both Mac and Veronica gave each other a look in the mirror before Mac continued. 

"Sounds tempting, but she's sleeping." 

At that,  
Both Veronica and Heather's eyes widened.  


Neither girl had been expecting a remark like that to come from McNamara.  
The girl who talked about finding a handsome guy,  
Settling down with 3 kids,  
Hell,  
They never heard her let a sly remark out like that.  
Veronica knew it meant nothing,  
The girl was sober,  
But-  
Wait..  
Why would she say something like that?  
Veronica's just overthinking it all, right? 

"What about when she isn't sleeping?" 

Heather asked,   
Starting to shimmy into the seat behind the center console.   
She looked out at the road, almost growing lightheaded at all the bright lights and blurs of cars going by.

The question was light and simple,  
Mac and Veronica knew the girl didn't have much control over what she was saying and by morning she would remember nothing.

Mac simply shrugged,  
Keeping up with the game,  
Not bothering to hide her true intentions with the girl beside her. 

"Maybe." 

Heather seemed to chuckle at that,  
Sitting back in her seat as the thought reeled through her head. 

Her childhood best friends making out on Duke's bed,  
Ass naked,  
And probably fucking? 

Sounded like quite the scene. 

They hadn't thought much more about it as Mac was forced to slam on the brakes.  
Veronica's hand instantly darted around Heather,   
Pulling her close as Veronica's back connected with the driver seat and Heather fell on top of her. 

An accident happened right in front of them.  
Two cars collided with each other and Duke let out a scream as she woke up. 

The jeep hadn't been struck,  
McNamara had made sure of that as she looked at the car before them.

Blood splattered along the hood to one car and they could see people hanging out of the windows and a body lying out on the street.  
All of them were silent. 

Duke looking at the scene with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth,  
Mac looking at the scene with her hands darting for her phone to call the police,  
Veronica looking up into Chandler's silver eyes,  
And Chandler looking down int Veronica's brown eyes.  


They were still.

Chandler on top of Veronica,   
They didn't move. 

Veronica had just saved the girl's life.   
If she hadn't put her hand out,  
The blonde would've went flying through the windshield and been out on the street with the rest of the accident.   
Her eyes dulled as she thought about it,  
But she didn't have time to think about it when Heather wrapped her arms around her quickly,  
Her head resting atop of the girl's own as Veronica suck further behind the seat,  
Almost hissing at their current position.

She didn't say much when she slowly sat them up,  
Her arms wrapped protectively around Heather's waist as she guided them back onto the seats beside them.

Mac looked back in the mirror,  
Smiling softly at the two before she replied with word from the police. 

"Might as well get comfy. We're gonna be here a while." 

* * *

Veronica woke up.  
Her mocha brown eyes blinked open as she looked at the back of the driver's seat.  
She was still in Duke's jeep,   
Mac was still up front, driving,  
And Duke was in the passenger seat playing some game on her phone.

It was quiet aside from the soft singing coming from Mac as a certain song came on the radio.

When Veronica went to move, a small groan was all she got in reply and she was held down.   
Raising a brow, Heather was curled up against the girl.  
Her head rested firmly against Veronica's chest and she rolled over,   
Digging her head into Veronica as she had attempted to move.   
Veronica stopped her movements as she allowed the girl to nuzzle into her.  
It was a first for her,  
But she didn't mind as she came to slowly wrap her arms over Heather protectively.   
The younger blonde didn't seem to care as she let out a small hum of approval against Veronica's chest.   
A small smile came to Veronica's lips as she leaned back,  
Content with their current situation and her smile didn't fade as Mac looked back in the mirror.

"Aren't you two just somethin'?" 

With her words,  
Duke turned her head back to look at the girl's, laughing quietly as she turned her attention back to her phone.  
The laugh wasn't malicious,   
It held no mischief to it,  
It was a genuine laugh,  
And Veronica didn't know if she should be scared by it or not. 

"Honestly, that's adorable." 

Veronica heated up at the girl's words.  


Heather was dead asleep in her arms,  
They all knew that the Mythic Bitch couldn't yell at them fro their conversation.  
Hell,  
For once Veronica might have actually fought back if she had. 

For once,   
Veronica acknowledged the fact that she had a crush on Heather Chandler.   
Her heart was racing as the girl's chest would rise and fall against her's,  
How the girl would snuggle into her hold when the car would turn..  
Fuck..  
Veronica was in over her head and the other two girls clearly knew that.   


When Mac looked in the mirror,  
Her words came out light and simple as she smiled with them. 

"How long?" 

Veronica raised a brow at this.

_How long?_

A part of her didn't register the question correctly. 

_How long what?_

She kept trying to convince herself that the girl meant something totally different.  
Veronica didn't even want to acknowledge that she liked Heather for a long time.   
Her heart nearly cracked as she knew they would talk about this,  
They'd all know,  
But Veronica would never had a chance with the blonde.   
Shaking her head,  
She responded dumbly.

"What're you even talking about-" 

"Don't play stupid, Sawyer." 

Duke's words held a certain tone to them that caused Veronica to squirm uncomfortably.  


She didn't want the to know.  
She didn't want them to figure it out..  
But somehow,   
They already knew.  
They had figured Veronica out,  
And needless to say,  
It hurt. 

"You've been checking Heather out everyday-"

"Been a lot more protective of her-" 

"A lot closer to her-"  


"Laugh way too much at jokes she doesn't even find funny-" 

"Been an awkward mess when she asks you a simple question about herself-" 

"Gotten really jealous and pissed off about when she brings up the topic of any guy-" 

_"Do you mind?"  
_ _"Do you mind?"_   


Both Duke and Mac stopped interrupting one another.  
Their laughs flooded the front of the car as Duke shook her head,  
Looking over at the girl in yellow as they turned onto Chandler's street.  
Veronica was quick to reply,   
Trying to blow it all off. 

"No, no, no. I don't like Heather-" 

"And I don't like Heather. Wanna know two similarities between our statements, Veronica?" 

Duke's words hung in the air as Mac looked over,  
Her brow raised at the mention of her.  


Duke paid no mind to the girl and didn't bother to wait for Veronica's reply.  
Her words came out strong and powerful as she spoke. 

"They're both bullshit lies." 

Mac widened her eyes,   
Slamming on the brakes as they almost passed Chandler's house.  


Duke let a snicker leave her lips and Veronica just stared between the two girls dumbly.

It wasn't until Chandler stirred,  
That all the girls no longer could speak on the topic. 

"I swear to fucking God! If-" 

"Heather, you're home." 

Mac didn't even look back,  
Her eyes connected with Duke's as she unlocked the car doors.  
They held eye contact as the girls in the back moved. 

When Heather took herself off of Veronica,   
Their gazes connected and Heather looked away.  
Veronica couldn't ell if it was the alcohol,  
But Heather Chandler was blushing.  
Her pale skin was flushed and Veronica couldn't tell if it was from the fact that she had fallen asleep on her,  
Or if it was just from the shots the girl had consumed hours ago. 

The door opened and Veronica got out quickly,  
Heather following behind her,  
Flattening her dress as she turned back to the vehicle.  


Mac and Duke shot the girl respective smiles as Heather bent down to get her purse that had fallen to the floor of the car,  
More than likely from when they had stopped short from the crash.

Veronica couldn't stop herself from staring as the girl bent over. 

She had an ass.  
Jesus Christ,  
Heather Chandler had a fine fucking ass. 

Veronica had to look away as Duke let out a small laugh,  
Having caught the girl staring. 

"What's so funny?" 

Heather asked as she grabbed her purse,  
Standing up straight as she eyed Duke.  
Her hand rested on the door as she watched Duke turn in her seat. 

"Nothing Heather.  
Sorry, Heather." 

Rolling her eyes at the girl's response,  
Heather shut the door and turned to Veronica,  
Paying no mind to the way the girls made faces to the brunette and gestures behind her.  
Hell,  
Heather was oblivious as she grabbed Veronica's hand and started towards her house.  
She felt Veronica tense in her grasp as Duke yelled after them. 

"Have fun you two!" 

* * *

Slamming the door shut to her room,  
Heather let out a groan as she fell on her bed.  


Her head was pounding and she could hear a ringing in her ears from the bass from the party.  


Veronica had followed behind her, standing awkwardly at the side of the girl's bed,  
Sort of just looking around the room so she didn't find herself staring at the blonde again.  


Heather closed her eyes,  
Sighing as she looked to the ceiling above,  
Her hands coming to rest on her forehead as she let out a yawn. 

She was fucking beautiful.  


Veronica's eyes fell upon the girl as she gave up on trying to avert her gaze.  
Heather looked amazing.   
Despite the fact that the girl's makeup was smudged and it looked like she had just been socked in her eyes, she looked great.  
The crimson dress she wore complimented her figure greatly.  
Every curve the girl had-  
Fuck..  
Veronica saw everything.  
A part of her scolded herself for looking at the younger girl the way she did,  
But her eyes instantly went wide and she felt her heart stop beating when Heather's eyes connected with her own and the girl raised a brow.

"God, Veronica. Drool much?" 

The sly snicker that came from the younger girl made Veronica run a hand through her hair and turn away.

Heather came to sit up,  
Watching the older brunette with her silver gaze that held no anger to it at all.

Stammering out her words,  
Veronica turned back to Heather. 

"I-Sorry, Heather-" 

"Jesus, Veronica.   
I don't need another Duke.  
Help me out of my heels,   
And don't apologize."

Nodding her head at Heather's words,   
Veronica slowly got down on her knees to take the girl's heels off.  


Heather smirked at the way that Veronica obeyed her without question.  
Her hold over the girl was rather clear,  
And she loved getting what she wanted.  


Heather wasn't stupid.  
Hell,  
She was probably the most intelligent out of the group.  
She passed her classes with A+'s and despite being the school's biggest bitch,  
She had quite the way with teachers.

Veronica never was truly sure if the girl passed all of her tests or if she bribed the teachers into letting her pass,  
But something old her otherwise when it came to Heather's knowledge on more advanced concepts that they learned throughout the school year. 

"Today Veronica, we need to shower." 

Heather yawned as she crossed one leg over the other,  
Making it easier for the girl in blue.

Veronica slowly came to undo the straps on the girl's heels,  
Scolding herself with how she followed the length of Heather's legs before coming to rest on her eyes when the girl spoke to her.  


Heather must've noticed, a small smirk playing on her lips as Veronica slipped her heel off,   
Putting it aside as she then started on the other. 

"We?" 

Veronica continued the conversation,  
A little on edge as she heard her use the the word  _we._  
Veronica's thought was that she was going to be walking home after she got Heather in bed.  
She lived three blocks away and didn't mind the walk,   
She just didn't see herself spending the night.

When Heather raised a brow at the girl's stupidity and Veronica gulped,  
Heather stood up,  
Now looking down at Veronica who was currently level with her lower half.  


Heather stifled a laugh as she watched the girl back up before standing up.

Veronica now towered over the younger girl.  
It was amusing how short Heather was when she wasn't wearing heels,  
Veronica could almost see over the girl's head.  
Now looking down at the blonde,   
Heather rolled her eyes as she watched Veronica smile. 

"You're staying the night. I'm not letting you walk home at 3 in the morning." 

Veronica's eyes followed the girl as she watched Heather walk to her closet.  
The way the girl swayed her hips more than she should,  
Fuck..  
Tonight was going to be a living hell.

"I don't mind the walk, Heather. It's not very far-" 

Heather turned around holding her silk robe,   
Almost glaring at Veronica as she spoke.  


Heather's word was law.  
If she didn't want the girl walking home,  
Veronica wasn't going to be walking home.  
It was just how things worked between them. 

Veronica was desperate though.  
She could feel her heart banging against her rib cage and she felt fear fill her system.  
It almost hurt with how scared she was.  
She was shaking and she only knew she was when Heather's gaze lightened and she let out her next words. 

"You're staying here,  
With me.  
I'll take you home in the morning.   
I'd rather you not find out about the creeps that lurk around here at night." 

Placing the robe on her bed,   
Heather turned back to the closet and Veronica could only stare.  
The girl's back was turned to her,  
She couldn't help the way her eyes traveled up and down the girl's legs,  
Lingering on her ass,   
Sliding up her waist-

"Black or grey?" 

Raising a brow at the sudden question,  
Veronica leaned back against the girl's TV stand. 

"Huh?" 

Rolling her eyes, Heather grabbed a black robe,  
Throwing it back on the bed as she turned around. 

"Black it is. So now that that's settled," 

Heather walked towards the bathroom,   
Veronica remaining in her spot as she looked from Heather to the robe on the bed,  
Then back to Heather.   
Veronica slowly pushed off of the TV stand,   
Looking to Heather. 

The blonde raised a brow at the girl,  
Tapping her foot against the tile floor to the bathroom as she stood in the doorway. 

"Today, Veronica." 

"Wait, what? What?" 

Veronica was instantly shocked at the girl's words.  
Heather stood with a hand on her hip,  
Watching her as if she had stuttered. 

"We're showering together?" 

Veronica asked as she slowly took a step forward,  
Pushing away from the TV stand,  
Now standing a few paces away from Heather.  


Her body was shaking.  
She knew this as her legs almost gave out and she had to hold the wall for support.  
Heather chuckling as she watched her. 

"Obviously, Dipshit. Is that going to be a problem?" 

Veronica shook her head instantly,   
Almost a little too quickly as Heather watched the girl heat up.

She was amused with the way the girl slowly made her way towards her,  
How Veronica froze a few feet away from her.   
How she mumbled her response. 

"N-No.." 

* * *

Being pinned up against the wall as water ran down her back was not at all how Heather had pictured tonight going.  
She knew the girl was head over heels for her,  
But she had half expected the girl to never have the balls to try anything.  
Yet,   
Here they were.  
Heather pinned up against the glass wall in the shower and Veronica's hands roaming her body as Heather's own tangled in the brunette's hair. 

The brunette smirked into their kiss,   
Tonight was great.   


Her hands slid down the blonde's back,  
Grabbing roughly at her ass as she pulled the girl against her,  
Envying the way Heather let a soft moan escape into Veronica's mouth.   
She loved it all. 

For once,   
Veronica was in control of the situation and she wasn't going to let fear hold her back. 

Pulling out of their kiss to look into Heather's darkened eyes,  
Veronica froze.   


Water dripped down their faces and the way Heather slid her hands through the girl's hair,  
Bringing them to cup her cheeks and place a small, yet firm kiss to her lips,  
Veronica felt great. 

"Here I was thinking you didn't have the balls to ever do shit." 

Heather snickered as she looked up into Veronica's eyes.

The brunette's hands gripped her ass and Heather closed her eyes,   
Letting out a sharp gasp before she opened them and somewhat glared at the girl before her.  
She knew her control was limited in this situation,  
Hell,  
She didn't even know if she had control at all.  
The way Veronica towered over her and had her pinned against the wall,  
Fuck..  
She didn't want control over it.  
Veronica could do her as she pleased,  
And Heather wasn't going to stop her. 

"I'm full of surprises." 

Veronica remarked as she smirked at the girl below,  
Placing a kiss to her lips.

Heather didn't let her pull away,  
The girl gripped Veronica's waist,  
Keeping her close as she deepened their kiss.

Somehow,  
Veronica had lost control of the situation,  
Just like that.   


The blonde's hands firmly planted on her hips,  
And sooner than later Veronica felt her back hit the cold tile of wall and she knew she had lost it.  
As Veronica gasped from the sudden contact,   
Heather took the opportunity to invade the girl's mouth with her tongue.  
The moan that Veronica let out caused Heather to laugh into the kiss as she brought her hand to cup the brunette.  
As Veronica's eyes widened,  
She grabbed the blonde's hand,  
Switching their positions and the kiss ended.  


Just like that,  
Veronica had control over the situation once again. 

"Fuck.." 

Heather groaned as she felt the pain filter through her back.  


Veronica was quick with her movements,  
Her lips connecting with Heather's neck. 

The younger blonde was forced to tilt her head up,  
Her nails scratching at the brunette's back as she felt a hand slide down her stomach effortlessly.  
A small whimper left the blonde as Veronica's fingers slid through the girl's wet folds.  
She was fucking dripping.  
Veronica bit back a groan as she stopped her assault on Heather's neck,  
Slowly pulling away to where she could look back into the girl's steel colored eyes.  
Raising a brow at the girl,  
Veronica slowly massaged Heather,   
Humming contently as she felt the girl's hand find her shoulder and rest there.

"Aw, Heather. This all for me?" 

Veronica teased the younger girl as she slipped her fingers down from the girl's clit,   
Letting them rest at the girl's entrance.   


The way Heather gasped and how her breath caught in her throat,  
Veronica cherished the moment as Heather looked at her.   


Water slipped down their heated bodies,  
Cooling them ever so slightly as they held each other's intense glares.

Veronica smirked as she watched Heather grow flushed quickly.  
The girl's pale complexion gained a red tint to it,  
And Veronica stifled a laugh as she listened to the girl's next words. 

"Shut up." 

It was all Heather managed out.  
All she could say as she gripped Veronica's shoulder.  
Two fingers slipped inside of her and Heather's back arched off the wall and Veronica's free hand came to wrap around her back,  
Holding her in place as she slowly started to slip in and out of the girl.  
The soft moans that entered the air around them pleased Veronica immensely as she found the girl's neck once more. 

Heather had begun to move her hips in time with Veronica's hand,   
Following the girl's pace as she rode the girl's fingers.  
Veronica sucked at her pulse point and Heather bucked her hips against the girl, involuntarily,  
Unable to roll her eyes at the girl's remark. 

"For someone so controlling,  
You really don't know how to control yourself,  
Do you?" 

Whining into the night,  
Veronica grinned against the girl's neck,  
Biting roughly at the girl's pulse point,  
Then soothing it over with her tongue.

She'd mark her territory right then and there.  
Heather was meant to be her's..  
Veronica would gladly let the whole world know by covering the girl in hickeys and bites.  
She was taken.  
Heather would definitely not like the girl's choice,  
But the way she moaned Veronica's name..  
Hell,  
She wasn't entitled to have a choice. 

"Faster, Ronnie.." 

Heather whimpered against the girl,   
Her head dropping against Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica smirked at her victory over the girl,  
Hearing the girl beg for her to pickup her pace,  
To allow her to come..  
It felt fucking great. 

"Heather Chandler can beg?" 

Veronica picked the girl's head up with her free hand,  
Smirking as the girl was forced to look back into her darkened brown eyes.  
Their eyes connected and Veronica raised a brow as Heather tried to seem stern,  
But failed as her eyes closed and she let a moan leave herself.   
She really had no control at all.  
Veronica was aware of this,  
She'd make sure the girl knew that. 

"Veronica, please.." 

Heather didn't even try to stop the pained moan that left her as Veronica added a third finger inside of her.  
Her moan died out in a cry as Veronica had begun to pick up her pace.  
It was what she had wanted after all,  
But,  
Christ..  
She hadn't at all been used to it.  
The girl pushed into her and it was quite painful,  
That was until she got used to it.  
For someone who's claimed to have quite a lot of dick,   
Three fingers slipping into her cunt shouldn't be painful.  
Veronica took note of the way the girl gripped her shoulder and whined into her neck as she slipped in and out of her. 

"You okay?" 

Veronica asked quietly as Heather's head was now buried in the girl's neck.  
Her hips continued to buck against the girl's hand and Veronica slowed her pace down as she felt the girl tense. 

"Don't stop, Ronnie.. Please." 

While Veronica would have loved to listen to her lover's demands,   
She slowly slipped her fingers out of the girl. 

Heather pulled off of the girl's shoulder,  
Anger clear in her eyes,  
Although they had been etched with tears.  


Saying nothing,  
Veronica placed a small kiss on Heather's lips,  
A sympathetic smile in her features as she slowly sent kisses down the girl's neck,   
Slowly moving down her body. 

Heather sighed at this,  
Leaning back against the wall,  
Somewhat seeming grateful that Veronica had stopped. 

Veronica knew the girl.  
While this was their first time together,  
She could already tell what the girl could handle and what she couldn't.  
She hated the fact that Heather thought she had to like something and go with it.  
When she had slipped a third finger inside of the girl,  
She had felt the girl's walls clench around her and listened to the way the girl had let out a pained cry.  
Veronica knew that she wasn't good for three.  
Even though the girl had been dripping wet,  
Three wasn't a good idea.  
She was there to make Heather feel good,  
To love her like she deserved,  
Not fuck her till the girl cried from both pain and pleasure.  
Veronica didn't want that to be their first night.  
So when she was now on her knees looking up at Heather,   
She knew the girl understood her.  


Veronica parted the girl's legs ever so slightly,  
Heather getting the hint.  
Veronica slowly straightened herself, her breath hot against the girl's entrance.  
Her hands came to rest on the girl's hips and she could feel her shaking as she looked up at her. 

"I'm no going to hurt you, Heather.." 

Heather swallowed at that.  
She was being reminded of things she didn't want to be reminded of.  
Her thought was to close her legs and call it a night,  
But when Veronica dragged her tongue along the girl's entrance,  
The soft moan she let out told her to stay.   


Her hands tangled in Veronica's hair instantly,  
Just slipping through the girl's brown locks,  
Tugging at them here and there when she wanted more from the girl.

Veronica wasted no time with pleasing the girl.  
Her tongue slipped between the girl, tasting her as she let herself slip into the girl.  
The moan that followed her action drove her on as she closed her eyes and let a hand slide up to cup the girl's breast.  
Arching into the girl's touch,   
It didn't take long for the girl to start riding Veronica's tongue,  
Her breaths growing quick and barely full as she began to whimper.  
The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the water connecting with their skin and the floor below as Heather came.  
A soft cry escaping into the damp air around them as her thighs clenched around the girl's head as Veronica sucked at her clit.  
The girl was done for.   
Her legs were slowly giving out and Veronica took note of this as she placed a small kiss to Heather,   
Smiling at the way the girl's hips involuntarily bucked against her gentle touch. 

"Fuck.." 

Heather sighed as Veronica slid up her body,  
Placing kisses in her wake.  
The kisses burned against her sensitive skin,  
Heating the young blonde up as she opened her eyes.  
Everything was clam.  
In that moment she felt Veronica's hands snake around her waist and she hummed against the girl that placed a small kiss on her head.  


Tonight was great. 

* * *

Veronica ran her hand up and down Heather's stomach,  
Smiling at the way the girl cuddled back against her just as she had done during the car ride.  
It amused her with how gentle the girl became after one round.  
Thinking back on it,   
Veronica frowned at the thought.  
It had been beautiful,   
No doubt.  
Veronica would cherish their first moment till the day she died,  
But..  
Heather seemed hesitant the entire time.  
As though she felt forced into the action.  
She had wanted Veronica to touch her,  
But every time the girl slipped inside of her,  
She could feel the girl tense and she knew she was unsure the entire time.  
What had happened that one night...  
Veronica wished she could take it all back.  
She wished she could have stayed back with Heather and saved her from the disgusting man who robbed her of her youth.   
The girl had been forced to grow up quicker than she wanted,  
And Veronica forever put the blame on herself. 

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" 

Heather's eyes had slowly opened at the girl's words.  
The first thing she saw was the full moon outside,   
Its rays cascading through the curtains and painting marbled patterns against the two girls.   
The night was still,  
And Heather almost wanted to scream.  
Her body tensed and she knew Veronica felt it as she pulled her against her and placed a small kiss to her head.   
What happened seemed to haunt them both.  
Heather had to live with it,  
And she knew that it hindered them from having done anything more that night..  
But Heather also was aware that what happened din't just impact her life,  
But the lives of the ones she came to love. 

The Heathers had a mutual understanding of that night.  
It had been a night that none of them would ever forget.  
The night that Veronica Sawyer held Heather Chandler in her arms.  
Blood dripping down the younger blonde's legs,   
Her skirt torn,  
Her blazer ripped...  
They all remembered that night..  
And it haunted Veronica and Heather the most. 

"I-I know.."   


Heather responded,   
Quiet and soft.  
She didn't want to talk about it,  
She didn't want to remember it.  
She wanted to forget about it.  
Why the fuck would Veronica bring it back up? 

"You don't-" 

"Just drop it, Veronica." 

Heather's tone gained its similar venomous glare to it,   
And Veronica stopped.  
She could hear the pain in the girl's voice and listen to how her breaths began to waver.  
Holding the girl close to herself,  
Veronica sighed as she kissed the girl's neck,  
Keeping her arms protectively over the girl as she spoke softly. 

"You're okay, Heather.. I promise.." 

Heather was quiet.  
She didn't say a word as Veronica slowly began to rub her stomach once more.  
The way the girl's breaths came out painfully,  
Scared Veronica.  
Quietly,   
She had begun to count the seconds,  
Helping the girl to not hyperventilate as she shushed her quietly.  
The girl wasn't crying,  
But Veronica treated her as though she had been.  
Her caring nature soothed Heather's scared demeanor and when Heather spoke quietly,   
Veronica knew that somehow they would be okay. 

_"I love you, Ronnie.."_

She hadn't been hesitant to say so.  
Her words left with a confidence that the girl normally held on a daily basis.  
Veronica smiled at this,  
Nuzzling her head into the girl's neck,  
Smiling as she heard Heather gasp softly and then proceed to chuckle.

_"I love you too, Heather."_

Kissing the back of Heather's neck,  
Veronica kept her arms protectively wrapped around Heather.  
For the first time in her entire life..  
From them meeting.  
She hadn't ever expected Heather to say the three simple words first.   
Breathing in the girl's scent,  
Veronica listened to the girl's breaths, smiling softly as she slowly drifted off, the words playing over and over again in her head. 

_"I love you, Ronnie."_

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1 in the morning.  
> I started writing this at 9 at night.  
> It's taken me four hours to write a god damn story and I have school today.   
> I have to get up in 4 hours.   
> Tomorrow is gonna be great.  
> This is my second attempt at posting this because my internet doesn't feel like working.  
> I'm annoyed, frustrated, and needless to say quite bitchy.  
> If there's any typos, honest to god, oh well.   
> I'm about to pass the fuck out.   
> ~Carry on!   
> -Lupus


End file.
